My Perspective of His Angelic Intern
by Regist
Summary: JD is tired of everything being normal. Perry wants to help, but doesn't know how. So when a patient is terminal and JD can't console his fears, a mysterious man appears and brings a whole load of crazy with him. x-over with Davis Reiter's Virals. JD/Cox


_Whee. So, Regist here. In tradition of hardly any of my writing getting finished, I present you with the first chapter of My Perspective of His Angelic Intern. This is a X-Over fic with an online novel yet to come out for publishing. It's called Virals: Those Who Have No Hearts Don't Deserve To Be Remembered. No story plot stealing here, just taking some of the main characters. Well, I really do hope you all like this, worked pretty hard on it (a whopping 2 hours while watching Shin Chan :3). Feel free to comment and leave criticism. _

**I Do Not own Scrubs or Virals. They belong to their respective owners :3**

_Note: When is bold, means someone's thoughts._

////

Chapter One: Deadly Thoughts (Helpful Hands)

JD POV

" I can't beleive he's making you tell that poor boy his going to die." Carla said sourly as she sipped on her coffe. I chuckled sadly and stared blankly at my cup of crap this hospital served as coffe. I really should ask what they put in it, especially since the Janitor started to casualy working part time there. We were sitting in the hospital's coffe hop and Carla looked flaring mad as she stirred her drink. "You shouldn't have to tell a homeless teen he's going to die. That poor boy. He's really handsome too. Dr. Kelso has gone too far this time."

"It's okay Carla." I stated. "I known him the longest since I am his doctor. It's just... he has no one."

"JD..." Carla whispered.

"Newbie! What the hell are you doing!" Perry Cox, residential hell demon shouted over my poor head. I shakingly turned around and looked up to see hom tower over me with a glowering look of annoyance plastered on his face. "If you have time to chat it up with your girlfriends, you have time to check up on your patients. And if I hear one little excuse come forth from those set of lip glossed covered pipes you call lips, so help me, I'll wring your girly neck till it looks like your boytoy lashed on you for not putting out during last night's annual alcoholic beating!"

**Ouch. That one hurt...**

I didn't even feel like fighting back, so I rubbed the fuzz on my chin and walked off, leaving Sir Hell Demon with Carla, who looked ready to wring his neck. I placidly walked down the west hall and into the ICU, where my interns were running around quickly, trying to treat all of the disease infested people. huh, guess that sounded uncaring, but after spending almost six years here, what should you expect? Everything about this place screamed sadnees, and nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Every day, in and out, I come here and treat the people, get bashed on by Cox, and make the same stupid joke with Chocolate Bear. I hear Elliot complain, Carla soothe, Kelso snap, and the Todd's sex innuendos. I only want something different to happen, is that so hard to understand? I walked over to the Nurse's Station and stood near Elliot. She was busy writing chicken scratc on a patient's chart.

"What's up JD?" She asked, not looking up from her chart.

"Nothing. Just figuring out a way to tell that boy in there he's going to die." I said, nodding to the room across the way. Elliot looked up and frowned.

"Alexander Ortiz? What happened? I thought his lung cancer was reacting to the chemo?"

"No, too many lesions on his stomach. Kelso says he has till tonight. "

Elliot bit her lip and looked at me, her eyes filling with tears. "But, he's all alone."

**I know that... what should I do?**

////

Cox POV

Jesus Christ. Not that I beleive i nyou my bearded magician. But hot headed Carla just gave me a beating of a lifetime! Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at Shirley like that, but the boy has been here for six years, he should know better. But something has been wrong with him lately. He isn't as caring as he used to be. This strikes me in a bad manner. I would never admit it in front of anyone, espcially Samantha; but I really do care about Newbie... a lot. And when Carla told me that Kelso asigned him to tell the young man he was going to die soon, I felt something fall in my heart, course to say if I have one, which Carla and Jordan point out almost every day that I don't. I spied on Newbie and Elliot as they talked and sighed. I was acting like a stalker.

"You're acting like a stalker." that damn intern Lonnie said behind me. I turned and whacked him on the head/ He looked at me if I was crazy. "Ouch! Dr. Cox, what are you doing!"

"Shut up ginger kid!" I snapped. Lonnie rolled his eyes and folded his arms. I scowled and also folded my arms, trying to look as intimedating as possible. Lonnie cocked his head to the side and saw JD walking away into a patient's rrom. He looked back at me and smiled devishlly, I was taken aback by what he said next.

"Oh. I get it. You have a thing for prissy pants dontcha?"

"What the hell you little urchin! Where did you pull that assumpton out of? Your ass?!" I snapped.

"Whatever Dr. Cox, I'm not the one who was spying on him."

That little bastard. I watched him walk away and laugh doing it. What did he know? I don't have any feelings for Carrie. I would know if I did. I looked at my hand and clenched it tightly. Who was I fooling. I've had feeling for that idiot since his third year here. I just don't know how to say it, and god forbid if that girl rejected me. That's the funny thing, me, Perry Cox, tough guy all around, scared of being rejected. Argh! This is pissing me off! I feel like Jordan does after Jack poops in one of her shoes!. I sighed and noticed that Newbie walked into alex's room. That poor kid.

**What do 'I' do...?**

////

JD POV

I looked over his chart as he stared on with a confused expression on his face. He wasn't too old, nineteen. He had brown hair that fell between his eyes and a square jaw, with brown stubble on his face. He looked like a typical jock. I didn't know how to break to him, even though I've done this a million time to other people, but he's all alone. The others had family, people who loved them, but he, he didn't have anyone. "Dr. D?" He asked. i looked up from his chart and smiled sadly. I think that was a dead give away.

"I'm going to die huh?" He said silently.

"... Alex." I turned my head away and frowned.

"I'm a little scared."

I looked up and saw that he was staring at the wall, void of all emotion. What should I do. and it was then he started to cry. Not a bawling sort of way, just letting his tears fall from his eyes. I let the chart fall, and heard it clatter on the ground. I didn't know what to do. I hate it. I HATE IT! Why...? Why does this happen. Especially to people like him. I felt the hot sting of tears fall from my face. I brought my arm to my face and rubbed fiercely.

"I'm sorry. I'M SO SORRY! THIS SHOULDN"T BE HAPPENING!" I yelled.

"It's normal isn't it?" Alex said in a husky tone. I stopped rubbing my eyes and stood frozen. Normal? Yeah, shit like this is all too normal. that's what pisses me off most. I stood frozen to the spot. I didn't want to look at him. didn't want to see anything. I'm tired of all of this.

**"Death shouldn't be hard." A soothing voice rang in my ear. I looked to the side and saw a young man sitting on the edge of the bed. He had spikey black hair and long sideburns. Stubbnle on his young face and was wearing all black clothing that looked to be made of fine cotton. He was barefoot and smoking a cigarette, with a all knowing smirk on his face. The things that stood out most was that Alex seemed frozen in time and the young man had large black wings, like that of a crow.**

**"Who..." I stammered.**

**"The names Cail. And death isn't that bad."**

**He sounded so sure of himself. Cail turned and stared at Alex with a sad smile. "He'll be fine. Just don't leave until he passes. Ok?"**

**I didn't understand what was happening, but I nodded. He smirked annd stood up, taking a hit of his cigarette. He was tall, maybe six foot two, and was decently built. He ywned and pointed to the window behind me. I turned to see Cox standing there with a wild look on his face. Could he see Cail? Everyone in the backround behind him seemd frozen, but he was shaking with wonderment. Cail walked over to the window and smirked, sticking his tongue out and making Dr. Cox's eye twitch in anoyance. He turned to me and smiled. "Alright. Like I said. Shouldn't be hard for you to understand."**

**" Cail was it?" I said, looking at him, then at Dr. Cox, who wa still standing frozen with amazement. "What are you...?"**

**Cail smiled and snapped his fingers. I blinked and he was gone. Everything seemed to normal a Alex asked me the same thing.**

"It's a normal thing, isn't it Dr. Dorian?"

You know, I had a better answer for him now. I smiled sadly and walked over to him. I sat on his bed and laid down next to him. He semed so flustered when I did that. "Dr Dorian!" Alex stammered. I smiled and looked at him "Death isn't a scary thing, as long as someone is here for you until the end. I'll stay with you for as long as it takes. I'm not leaving."

"Dr. Dorian..."

I looked at the ceiling and sighed. I don't know who just happened, but I had a feeling that it was something I'll never forget. I glanced and noticed Dr. Cox stood with his hands in his coat pockets and a sourful expression on his face. I chuckled and paged him, telling him to tell Lonnie to take care of my patients for the rest of the day. He nodded and turned to walk away, but he mouthed something to me before helft. I nodded and sighed, closing my eyes. He wanted to talk later, which we were going to have to. I felt Alex shaking beside me, so I clutched his big hand, and he stopped. We both felt content. It's been a long time since I felt lik this.

**He passed easy.**

////

"Hi! I'm Cail Rumden and today, I'll be starting as your new intern!" Cail said cheerfully. I let my jaw drop and felt my brain go crazy. Dr. Cox stood behind me at the Nurse's Station with Carla and had the same look on his face. Cail wore our traditional blue scruns and a long sleeved gray undershirt. He smiled and his brown eyes seemed filled with a look of enjoyment and annoyance. I fainted on the spot. I could hear Cail say, "Wow. What a lady."

**So much for normallity.**

////

**A/N: Ahh Cail, you're such an ass. Well, that's the first chap. I know it's not as good as it should be, but give it time. Oh, btw, Cail is 27, but in Virals, he 17 I think. Well, I don't own Cail or Alex, but they are fun to use. Other characters are sure to make cameos too. Yes, this will be a JD/Cox, and Cail is bound to piss of Perry somehow lmao. I'll update soon, so please rteview. Sorry for the shortness though. Usually my stories are at least 1200 words or higher. I will make the next one longer, promise**

**~ Regist ~**


End file.
